love alway finds a waymost of the time anyway
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Hermione is a vampire. When Snape finds out he was an idea of how to use her to end the war. But when Hermione needs Snape to take her to do her Vampire Trials, will she fall in love with her Potions Proffesor or a ginger vampire? M for language&killing
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me and I was cracking up the whole time! I hope you like it! I'm not too sure if this is going to be a one shot or a story, but please review to tell me! Hermione's 7****th**** year and IGNORES DUMBLEDORE'S DEATH AND SEVERUS' DEATH…you know eventually.**

**I attempted humor so I don't know if I sucked at it or not, but please use you imagination and think of Snape's bored, dull voice. **

**Rated M for language, and steamy kisses, but no sex. (Sorry all you porn lovers :P hahaha jk…don't sue me)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am pretty darn sure that I am not J.K. Rowling. And I am pretty sure I do not own Harry Potter. To be honest I don't really own anything. SO DON'T SUE ME! Please!**

…_**also I think it may be important to mention that HERMIONE IS A VAMPIRE! Ok ok don't judge! Don't like, don't read, NO FLAMES!**_

I ran down the corridor my face flushed and my heart racing from running down to the dungeons for Potions. _Potions._

I groaned. This is the first day back, and I'm already late for my first class of the year. And I'm Hermione Granger! I never miss class! And I most certainly am not EVER late.

I approach the door, and slowly open it. I am about 2 minutes late, so hopefully I can sneak in without Snape knowing—

"Miss Granger," Snape droned in his usually bored voice, "First day back and late for your first class? 10 points from Gryffindor," He said without looking up at me. Creepy.

I growled. Well I can't help it! I'm a vampire for Christ sake! Growling at people is like, in our blood. (No pun intended because we actually _do _have blood in our systems).

Ok, I should explain a little bit. I was turned into a vampire during the summer, by my dad. I actually wanted to be one.

Vampires have super strong strength, can run at amazing speeds, and can still eat regular food even though they have to drink blood. And I can be a vampire/witch! The first actually to be both. There are some wizards/vampires, but I am proud to be the _first_ witch/vampire.

When we drink blood, it was to be from humans, we cannot survive on just animal blood alone. We also do not kill when we drink, we only take a sip, then leave. The people we drink from do not get turned into a vampire. You are only turned into a vampire if you exchange blood, and that was how I was turned.

You have to suffer pains that feel like someone is using the Cruciatus curse for a few minutes, but trust me it can feel like hours.

After you are turned you train with the vampire who turned you (My father). For as long as that new vampire needs, and they teach him or her the ways of being a vampire. After that you pretty much go one with life.

I am a full vampire. A full vampire mean that I have like super strength, and can left hundreds of pounds without breaking a sweat, I have "super spit" which mean I can heal most wounds with my spit (It's pretty awesome) , and I can run up to about a hundred miles an hour. We also have this gas that we can let out that can knock humans out (my dad calls it my bad breath), which is what we use so the person that we drink from doesn't know that we are, and so they aren't traumatized for life. Additionally, we have strong nails that can cut just about anything

More plus sides are that vampires can still be witches or wizards, and they are immune to any of the Unforgivable Curses, and our memory cannot be erased. It's pretty damn awesome. We can be affected by other spells, but because of our speed and strength, some of the spells might not have the same effect as on regular people. But again, knives, guns, drowning, suffocation, starvation, etc. can still affect my people and I.

A bad thing is that I am infertile, so I cannot have any children. That kind of bothered me, but I am kind of okay with it now. I might regret it later, though. Another bad thing is that I am going to have to go out to Hogsmeade and drink from people who are walking by about once a week.

I always hated that part—drinking from innocent people. Although I would _kill_ any Death Eater without a second thought.

Actually, me being a vampire might actually help in the war. But I had to take a seat in Potions class now, so I can't really continue to think about being a member of the Order or killing Death Eaters yet.

Snape's eye's narrowed at my growl, but he dismissed it thank GOD. But honestly, I have this urge to break him, or at least make him look stupid in class.

Even though I may be Hermione Granger, I still have an evil side. Oh and by the way, vampires aren't evil, despite all the myths and rumors. It is just that the war with all the wizards and witches isn't their problem, so they are just butting out The people that areboth wizards and vampires do not fight in the war because they are now loyal to being vampires, although some use wands and magic.

And I don't really blame them. The vampires and vampaneze are in a war within themselves. So to put it simply, the vampires don't kill when they kill, and vampaneze do. And they hate each other and want the other "race" dead.

Anyway back to class, I took a seat in the middle of the room, and as soon as I sat down, Snape got up and mumbled in his usual bored and annoyed voice, "Now that Miss Granger has decided to grace us with her presence, we will start by making a potion of—"

He was interrupted when an extremely stupid Ravenclaw third year said, "_Really _? A _potion_ in _Potions_ class?" In a fake, exasperated voice.

I actually laughed. Of course, I was blamed.

"Miss Granger, do you find other children's sarcastic jokes funny?" He said with bored eyes, and an expressionless face.

Before answering I had to decide whether or not to respond sarcastically. But what would possibly make a gloomy, almost middle-aged man angry and pissed off? Happiness.

"Nooo, sir," I said sitting up straight and looking past him, looking serious. But I knew I had a smirk on my face anyway to prove that I sort-of didn't care.

"10 points from Gryffindor," he said simply, but before he could continue with his lesson I cocked my head and said,

"For what, professor?"

"For speaking out of turn," He said simply, but I quickly added,

"But what about that Ravenclaw kid?" I smiled despite myself. Ever since becoming a vampire, I feel myself becoming more…daring.

"Miss Granger, I get to decide who I take points from, and with him only being a third year, I…let it go,"

That was when I broke. I couldn't help it. It was all too much and the tension inside me was suffocating me. I knew this would happen. No one else did though. I was the only on who knew because I wanted to piss Snape off.

I laughed.

I mean I'm talking full-blown belly-laugh of pure surprise and humor that I had to clutch my stomach. It was all just too much. Some people chuckled, but it was nothing compared to me right now. I looked up at some of the other students.

Those who weren't laughing looked stunned that they know-it-all, frizzy haired little girl was gone. Then I looked up at Snape's surprised face, and his scowl, and I laughed even harder as I managed to say, "Stop, STOP! YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"MISS GRANGER CONTROLL YOURSLEF!" Snape bellowed. Some students twitched and fell back in their chairs in fright, but I just continued to laugh, slapping my desk before saying,

"'Decide who I take points from?' 'Let it go'?" I laughed and I swore I saw a slight blushed from his face, but it disappeared before I could register it in my mind, "You _never_ let things go. But I will give you this. You _do _decide who you take all of your points from. Gryffindor. Ever single goddamn time! Let me explain."

I coughed and knocked my pencil over onto the floor. There was now dead silence, all eyes on me. They wanted a show? Then I would give them a show.

In my most amazing skill in exaggerating and interpretation, I said in his droning, bored voice, "Miss Graaaaaanger," Some people laughed, Snape was glaring at me, but that didn't scare me in the least. I continued, "10 points from Gryffindooooor,"

Draco Malfoy actually started laughing extremely loudly, but when Snape was about to say something, I told him, "Oh, professor, allow me. Draco Mallfooooy," I said in a bored droning voice and strolled over to him, making sure my robes billowed, "20 points from Gryffindooor," and I waved a hand at him in dismissal.

With that I bowed and people applauded and laughed, especially Malfoy. I thought _that_ was hilarious.

I went back to my seat and I smirked and a stunned Professor Snape.

He growled, "How about a detention with me, Miss Granger from 6 o'clock to 8 o'clock?" And he smirked. People gasped and immediately stopped laughing.

Normally he gave everyone a detention, but never to me. Damn! He was going to ruin my record of no detentions.

His smirk widened when he saw my face loose color, but his face fell when I responded, "Why not?"

He took a deep breath and said, "How about every night with me for the rest of this month and the next?"

I leaned into his bent face and said, "With. Pleasure."

He smirked and leaned in to and said, "Including any holidays, no school days, or weekends?"

My face stayed the same expression—laughter and pure joy and I said, "Whatever it takes to spend more time with _you_." I laughed harder when he leaned back and I saw the realization in his eyes.

HA! He's screwed now!

And just on time, the bell rang. Normal classes are usually an hour or so, but since it is the beginning of the year, each class was only about 10 minutes for the professors to introduce themselves and give out homework.

I got up and packed up my bags, but Snape's voice said, "Everyone is dismissed expect Miss Granger,"

"Surprise, surprise," I said to myself, but some people actually laughed.

After everyone left, I sat in my seat and looked over at Snape as he looked over at me from his desk.

"Just who do you think you are?" He said softly, which surprised me.

"Besides Hermione Granger, a witch and a vamp…a la oo laa dowe da lalala," Oh shit. I almost said vampire! DAMNIT!

He stood up and walked over to me and sat down in a chair that was in front of me, but he sat in the chair backwards. It was informal that I raised an eyebrow, but ended up just brushing it off.

"Ok, listen. I know something is up. And I know I may not seem trustworthy, but I _can _keep a secret. I know you are hiding something, and you will tell me because I know that it might help in this war. Well, almost war. You know what I mean. Anyway you will tell me or I might have to…force it out of you in detention tonight. And I may just erase your memory so you won't be able to tell anyone."

He was smirking, because he thought he had me. But his smile fell when I said, "Well can't you just erase my memory of this past conversation now? And I can come to detention tonight, not knowing about all of the torture items you own that you _just_ told me about?"

He took in deep breath and said with an evil smile, "Excellent idea, Miss Granger. Obliviate," He said softly.

I held my face in an expressionless face as he erased my memory. Well, he _thought_ he erased our past conversation.

When he was done he said, "Miss Granger, I am just saying that I need you to bring a quill to your detention tonight. And ink. I will not provide anything except the paper."

"Yes sir," I said and got up and grabbed my bags. Before I left I said, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" He said in a bored voice and stood up and turned his back to walk to his desk.

"Don't worry, despite my obvious charm, I can keep a secret, too. And I have decided to tell you mine at detention tonight,"

He stiffed and turned slowly saying, "But I…I erased your memory. How did you know about that conversation we had…Wait I did erase it right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and cocked my head to the side in confusion while saying, "You did. Or didn't you?" With that my eyes widened dramatically as I slowly shut the door.

With that I left a stunned Snape and walked over to my next class, Transfiguration, giggling insanely on the way.

**********I love Snape & I love Crepsley & I love Snape & I love Crepsley**********

Lunch came and went, and some people were shocked that I got a detention, but since Ron and Harry weren't here, only Ginny was my one friend here.

Harry and Ron went to go get the Horrcruxes, and I found them another man who was great at spells and such (like me) so I could finish this year.

I know with me being a …mudblood…I would die, but since most curses don't affect me, I am just walking around like no one in the world can hurt me.

Well, magical-wise anyway. But many of the Death Eaters would use one of the Unforgiveable Curses.

Ron and Harry were reluctant to let me go to Hogwarts by myself, but since Dumbledore was here, they were convinced that I was going to be fine.

We had no afternoon classes, so I spent my time at the library, as usual.

Dinner also came and went, and before I knew it, I was at the door of Professor Snape's office in the Dungeons.

I was surprised that I wasn't spazzing out completely. But I guess because I know he can hurt me (literally and figuratively) I just kind of let that feeling of discomfort pass.

With a wand in hand, I knocked on the door, and I heard a grumble "Enter" from Snape.

I opened the door cautiously, and before I knew it, I heard Snape yell, "Expelliarmus!"

Because of my vampire strength, I held onto the wand easily. His eyes narrowed and he came forward and looked me up and down.

I fought to keep and expressionless face, and luckily, this time anyway, I won.

He took a few steps back before yelling, "Expelliarmus!"

Again I held my wand, even though I could see it shaking, as if it were trying to break free.

He lowered his wand and the spell was lifted.

For the next 5 minutes or so, he hit me with any spells he could think of, and they either didn't work, or didn't affect me like it affected most people.

He walked over to his desk and sat in his chair.

"Sit," He said sternly, and I obeyed.

He looked into my eyes deeply, as if he could see all my secrets.

Then I realized he was trying to read my mind.

Oh, shit. I couldn't think of vampires. Oh, shit. Damnit!

I looked up at his face, and I could see he was troubled. Maybe he couldn't read my mind.

To prove this I chanted in my mind over and over again, _I am a vampire. I am a vampire. I am a vampire and I vant to suck your blood. _

His eyes widened in shock because he couldn't read my mind and he said, "Who-who are you? Tell me the truth."

I sighed and said, "if I did you would kill me. I mean you would attempt to kill me. That and you will think I am crazy and send me to some mental institute."

"What do you mean 'attempt to kill me'? Do you not think I can?" Of course, always the stubborn and annoying one.

"Magically, you can't. But physically you can. Like you can drown me, although I am stronger so it would be hard, so…I guess you need to be more specific,"

What came next surprised me. He laughed.

Almost like I did during his class today. He laughed while saying, "Before I even ask why I can't kill you by saying the killing curse, why on _Earth_ do you think that _you_ are stringer than _I_?"

My eyes narrowed and I said, "Fine. I'll prove it. What is the heaviest thing here?"

He got up and walked across the room. He was no longer laughing, but I could still see a faint smile in his eyes.

He pulled a huge enormous chest out from a closet, and I could see he was sweating slightly from the weight.

"If you can pick this up from off the ground, then I promise I will listen to you and no break out laughing at your insanity."

"As you wish," I said simply and walked over to the chest and grabbed the handles.

He started chuckling when I was trying to get a good grip on the chest.

I took a deep breath and looked at the chest. I couldn't lift it at the handles, because it would be at a weird angle. So I tilted the chest to one side, got a hand underneath it, then tilted the chest to the other side, and got a hand underneath it. I looked up at his face.

He looked surprised that I has actually able to lift to off the ground just a fraction.

If he looked surprised now, just wait until I get it up and over my head.

And I did. And his face was priceless.

First his jaw dropped, then he looked over to see that I wasn't using my want because it was on his desk now, then he looked up at my eyes, then he looked like he was going to faint, and then he said softly, "You may put it down,"

I set it down softly, and made my way back to a chair and sat down.

He looked up at me with an expressionless, bored face, but in his eyes I could tell there was something as he said, "Please tell me who you are. If you are worried that I will judge you, I will not,"

I sighed and said, "I will tell you. But I guess the better question would be just _what_ I am,"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Alright then, what are you?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "My name is Hermione Granger, I am the top witch in my class, and I am the first," I took another deep breath before finishing, "I am the first vampire witch,"

**PHEW! I have always wanted to write a cross over *pats self on back* The Cirque du Freak characters will come in eventually, so don't worry!**

**And I am not sure if I am going to make this a Hermione/Snape or Hermione/Crepsley or Hermione/Darren fic…any ideas? Please share! Don't like then don't review. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it isn't sarcastic or mean! IM A SOFTY!**

**R&R! I need at least 5 reviews or 3 really nice ones from DIFFERENT people for me to continue!**

**Vampiregirl**


	2. Telling him

**Ok I still want those 5 reviews but since SOMEONE…not going to say any names ALYSHA813 because she might do things that she couldn't think of…hahaha!**

**Anyway I don't think I said that I didn't own any of Darren Shan's work because IM NOT DARREN SHAN.**

**SOO….DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Darren Shan's work or J.K Rowling's work. And I don't own anything. So if you see something that looks like you saw it somewhere else then YOU PROBABLY DID. Remember I own nothing except this plot…which surprises me really…**

**Anyway here is Chappy 2 and don't forget to check out my other fic on just Darren Shan's book Cirque du Freak!**

**3…2…1…**

S*E*V*E*R*U*S*'*S*******P*O*V

(In case you didn't get it this is SEVERUS'S POV!)

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, glared at her, and then I licked my lips because they were getting dry.

Could she be a vampire? I struggled to keep my face expressionless, but I ended up just gaping at her.

How did I not see this earlier? Wait a minutes. Wait a GODDAMN MINUTE!

Before she could even raise her wand, I pinned her against the wall, holding her off the ground my her neck.

"Who sent you?" I just barely managed to say without growling.

"No one!" She said, grabbing my hands that were chocking in attempt to free them. She moved them a bit, but otherwise shouldn't get them to budge more than a few centimeters. She's a bit stronger than I thought.

"Don't you lie to me!" I growled this time.

"Well, what would I say if no one really sent me?" She managed between gasps.

I stood there silent. She had a point. But I just shook it off.

"Who sent you?" I said again, hands shaking from anger.

"For God's sake man NOONE!" She said again, exasperated, "Wait. Are you a vampire, too?"

With one hand keeping her in place, I used the other to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance and impatience, and I nodded my head.

**HERMIONE'S POV (ya I gave up…I'll try Sevvy again later: D)**

He pinched his nose with one hand, and had his other hand holding me firmly to the wall. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was growing impatient quickly. He also nodded. HOLY CRAP! He's a vampire! Jeez that guy is about every goddamn thing, ain't he?

BUT HOW DARE HE THINK OF ME AS A FILTHY VAMPANEZE. I would ask him about his vampirism later.

I did, however, see an opening for an attack. My arms and neck were pinned to the wall—but not my legs.

In one quick, swift motion I lifted my legs to me chest, and kicked with all my might at his stomach and…lower area.

He gasped and cried out and dropped me. He landed on the floor but before he could get up I pinned him to the ground by straddling him.

He tried to move but he stayed firmly under me. I growled at him saying, "Two things. First, how dare you think of me as a murderous _vampaneze_," I scowled just saying that name, "and second of all let me prove my loyalty to the vampires to prove to _you_ that I'm a _vampire_! You cannot just make assumptions like that!

"Plus, you know me. I'm very smart. Do you think I would come here as a vampaneze without some sort of backup or bring a gun or something?"

He looked up at me with that damn expressionless face and I sighed and got off of him, and paced the room.

I mean, I know that a vampaneze has like a purple face and what not, but I am not sure if you get that immediately from the turn or after…THAT'S IT!

THE TURN! He could take my memory and watch it and then he will know that I am a vampire!

Hermione you are one smart ass chick.

"Professor," I started, but he had his wand out and pointed it at me. Lovely.

"IMPERIO!" He cried and pointed his wand at me.

I stood there, making a face that said you-moron.

He looked at his wand, back at me and back at his wand, as if the problem was with his wand.

"Professor," I started, taking a deep breath, "Listen. I know you don't trust me, and you have every right to. But look at my memoires in the Pensieve."

He looked at me, narrowed his eyes, and then nodded.

"We will need to go to Dumbledore's office." He said, heading out the door.

We zigg zagged between corridors, walked up some moving stairs, past people how were also serving in detention, and walked down more hallways before entering his office when Snape said the password "Open"

"Creative," I muttered to myself, but Snape chuckled which came to a surprise to both of us.

We walked up the stairs, but Snape stopped me with his hand when he saw Dumbledore engrossed in reading some muggle novel.

"I'll go knock him out," I said simply and walked over to Dumbledore. I could tell Snape didn't want me to do it, but it was only going o be for about twenty minutes or so, and after he wakes up, we are still going to be in the Pensieve so he won't even know that we even came in.

Honestly what is this guy's problem? He's acting as if I'm going to kill someone for Christ's sake.

I quietly walked over to Dumbledore's side, and the old man didn't even stir. I got behind the couch, leaned over his shoulder, and breathed in his face.

His head slumped over to his shoulder and I put the book down on his lap, and folded his hands together to make it look like he was sleeping of anyone was to come in.

I walked over to Snape and he looked at me. Gaped actually.

"What?" I said, looking at him stupidly and raising an eyebrow.

He rushed over to Dumbledore's side and grabbed his hand, saying to me, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

I raised my eyebrow higher and said slowly as if telling a kindergartener that biting off the Barbie's head is bad, "I knocked him out. He should awake in about 20 minutes, so we better hurry. And don't know that vampires contain a gas that can knock out humans? Didn't you mentor tell you that?"

"No," He said, looking distant, as if absorbed in thoughts.

"Must have been a dick," I muttered but continued saying, "Anyway we can ask questions later, let's go look at the memory,"

I held out the bottle and showed it to him. It was hidden in my robes. I keep it with me everywhere, mainly because it is my most precious memory. So far anyway.

He momentarily forgot that I knocked out his breath with my breath, my dad calls it my bad breath, and that is usually when I whack him and he laughs and runs away and said, "You have the memory with you?"

"It is my most precious," I said, still thinking about my family and how much I will miss them this year. I mean I'm not some little brat who needs their parents, it's just that I am close to them, and besides the Weasly's and Harry, they have been my best friends for most of my life. I didn't have many muggle friends, because they thought I was weird for spending time in the library instead of outside with the other kids.

"Alright, then," He seemed to have a little most trust in me, but he still stayed his distance.

"It's ok I wouldn't bite—no pun intended," He actually smirked when I said that.

"Can I have the memory?" He asked, hand out.

I placed it in his hand, and he did whatever he had to do to look at it. I didn't pay attention. I was worried that…Well I don't really know if he is on Dumbledore's side or He-who-must-not-be-named side so…it could be a bit revealing.

"It, it ok, I am on your side. Or Dumbledore's. Whatever, same thing." He said, looking up at me.

"Umm, how did you know that? DID you read my mind?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He blushed and I almost laughed, "Sort of." And he shuffled his feet. If I didn't have mixed feelings for the guy, I would have thought that was adorable. But all I could think of, at the time, was _holy shit what else did he hear?_

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "A bit. I mean, it may be my most precious memory, but at the same time I don't ever want to relive it. At the time I was going through the Purge and….well you know."

The Purge is basically puberty for vampires, on its like your body changes from a 10 year old into a 17 year old (for example), so I was turned when I was 16, and before I was a vampire I was still going through human puberty, so I just continued it for another agonizing month, only for vampires. I hope that made sense.

"Understandable," He said simply, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but one second," I walked around the room until I found what I needed—a broom. I don't really fly so this may be hard, "For a part of the memory, we are in the air, and so we are probably going to need it. I hope you can fly,"

He grumbled something incoherent and held onto the broom together as we leaned into the Pensive. Part of me wanted to share this memory with him, another vampire (supposedly) or even just a human. Hell, when I first told him I thought he _was_ a human!

But another part of me told me that sharing this memory with a man who I never really trusted was a really stupid move. But for some reason, it felt like I had to tell him. Like there was this little voice in my head telling me to do this.

**Ok I just want to make a shout-out to **_**Alysha813**_** because she is SO awesome and helped me through this chapter and helped me with ideas!**

**Pleas review, I really like where this story is going, and it is probably going to be more than 10 chapters, that is if people still want to read it.**


End file.
